Home Alone - Rin X Len (One Shot)
by Momo the Kat
Summary: Rin and Len are home alone. Len teases Rin so she gets him back using some unconventional methods.


Rin flopped on her bed. She was so bored. It was around 3:06 in the afternoon. No one was home, as they all had something interesting to do, unlike her. She rolled over so she was on her back. She pulled on the sleeve of her shirt. The blonde was wearing a thin pastel yellow sweater and a pair of black high waisted shorts, the sweater tucked into the shorts. She was wearing her normal bow and hair pins. She stuck her tongue out, staring at the ceiling. She wished that someone, anyone, was there. Just as she'd thought that, she heard the front door open. She sat up and looked out the door of the room. She couldn't see who it was as she was on the second floor. She heard footsteps come up the stairs and she saw Len enter the room, closing the door behind him. He was wearing a pale yellow shirt, yellow tie, and black skinny jeans. He had his hair in his normal ponytail.

"Oh, hey Rin. Is anyone else home?", he asked as he noticed her. She shook her head, her blonde hair bouncing around her face.

"Wow. Rinny's lying to my face now," he teased as he took his phone out and plugged it into his charger that was on his desk. She furrowed her brow.

"I'm not lying!", she snapped. He scoffed. He turned around and bent over, his eyes level with hers.

"I asked if anyone was home. You said no. But you're home," he said with a smirk. Rin wanted to punch that smirk right off his face, but instead gave him the stink eye. He laughed at her lack of a comeback and sat on his bed, which was across from hers. Their room reflected them. It was practically a mirror image of itself. Rin had the right side while Len had the left. The only difference was that Len had a desk while Rin had a dresser. Rin folded her arms and stared at him, her turquoise eyes burning into him. He looked at her and bit his lip.

"What's with the shorts?", he asked, a perverted grin plastered on his lips. She blushed as she'd forgotten how short they were.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to wear them, OK?", she said, already annoyed with the blonde sitting across from her. He laughed and lay back on his bed. "So are you gonna do anything else besides being annoying?", she asked as she glared at him.

"Depends on how I'm feelling," he said as he sat back up. The two sat in silence before Len smirked. "So, you said that you actually aren't flat chested?", he asked, leaning forward a little. Rin's cheeks flushed at the question.

"Of course I'm not!", she snapped. Len laughed.

"Then prove it," he said, raising his eyebrows. She bushed harder and grabbed her sweater. She pulled it back so it was tight around her body, showing her figure better. Len scoffed. "You could be wearing a padded bra," he said. She frowned. She untucked the sweater from her shorts and put her arms up under her sweater. He saw her fumble around a bit under the fabric before pulling out a white bra with yellow dots on it. She angrily threw it at Len. His face flushed as the bra landed in his lap. He jumped and looked down at the bra, then up at Rin. The Rin then stood up and walked over to him, sat on his lap, grabbed his wrist, and pushed his hand against her breast. He looked at his hand then at her, and squeezed her small breast. It wasn't that small now that he could feel it. It comfortably fit in the palm of his hand. He looked back up at her. She could've passed for a tomato at that moment. He couldn't tell if her face was red from either embarrassment, anger, or arousal. Or maybe it was a mixture of the three. He gulped and smirked.

"I dunno, I think Miku's are still bigger then yours," he teased as he looked at her. Rin had enough. She hated when people said Miku's boobs were bigger than hers.

Rin tightened her grip on Len's one wrist, and grabbed the other. She pushed him back so that his arms were over his head and his back on the bed, he legs hanging off.

"H-Hey! What's th-this for?", he asked, his cocky grin wavering. She bit her lip and let go of Len's arms. They didn't move as she loosened his tie and unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt. She glared at him before licking his neck. He whimpered, his arrogant demeanor starting to fade. She then planted a kiss at the base of his neck and got off of him. He sat up, confused and aroused. "So you're just gonna turn me on and then leave?", he said as he looked at her. She silently walked to her dresser and fumbled with something before coming back. She was grinning as she lay him back down. She found her place and started to suck on his neck. He whimpered and writhed beneath her, his whole demeanor changing. She licked and sucked on his neck, grunting and breathing heavily. He groaned and closed his eyes, his breaths coming out in steamy puffs. She started to move up his neck and nibbled on his ear. Len rolled his hips, groaning loudly as she licked his ear. She then turned his head to face hers and licked his lips before kissing him. Her tongue pryed its way into his mouth, wrapping itself around his. He writhed and moaned beneath her, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. She giggled, loving how submissive he was. She bit his bottom lip and he let out a loud groan. She finally pulled away and looked down at him. He was a mess. His face was a deep shade of red as he panted, his tongue hanging over his bottom lip. His arms were still over his head, as his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Don't stop," he moaned between pants. Rin froze up for a minute. She'd never seen him like this. "Rin," he moaned as he moved his arm down and ran his fingers through her golden hair. She shivered and licked her lips before kissing him once again. He moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her down and pressed her again him. She whimpered as she could feel something poking her thigh. As he massaged her tongue with his own, he softly thrusted his hips against hers. Rin softly moaned, arching her back. She couldn't tell if she liked Len more when he was submissive or when he was dominant. After a bit of thinking, she decided submissive. She bit on his tongue, letting out a moan. He moaned too, much louder than her though. He writhed and arched his back as she moved back down to his neck to give him another hickey. She found a spot on his collar bone and planted her lips on it. She licked the area, moving her tongue in circles. Len started panting again, his hands sliding down her back and onto her butt. She then started sucking the area. He groaned and he slapped her butt, Rin jumping a little at the motion. She then started biting his neck, in between sucks. He moaned, his head arched back. It was driving him crazy to know that Rin was so dominant.

She grunted as she continued to bite and suck on the same spot, Len unable to breathe. She moved all around his neck and collar bone, spotting it with bruises. She then pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt enough to pull it off his shoulders. She flipped him over so he was on his stomach, the left side of his face pressed into the bed. He squirmed as Rin lay down on top of him. Rin spread her legs so her knees were pressed against his sides. She licked the nape of his neck. Len shivered beneath her, letting out a breathy moan.

"Haa, Riiin!", he moaned loudly as she bit on his shoulder, Len writhing beneath her, rolling his hips. Rin laughed as she sucked on the base of his neck. He moaned with each bite and suck. He writhed and panted, his eyes rolling back in his head. He cursed under his breath as she bit down hard on his neck. He couldn't breathe, whenever he tried to catch his breath he couldn't help himself but moan.

"Rin, please!", he groaned as she pressed her knees into his side.

"Please what?", Rin said as she sat up, sitting on the small of his back. He squirmed a little beneath her, breathing as if he just ran a marathon. "What's wrong?", Rin asks smugly as she ran her fingers up Len's back.

"I need a break", he mumbled. Rin giggled and ran her fingers through his bangs, which were matted with sweat.

"I don't mind. I got what I needed," she said as she climbed off of him.

"What?", Len said, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, I just have a little something to get you back for teasing me so much," she said with a smile as she walked to her dresser. When she'd gotten up earlier she'd set her phone up on a little stand. It had recorded that whole thing. Len's eyes widened and he shot up.

"What're you gonna do with that!?"

"Mess with me, and you'll see," she said with a smirk. She then opened the door to their room and skipped away.


End file.
